zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Arrow
that beta image just looks like a bomb arrow about to go off to me Oni Link 23:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I got the image from an official video from the official zelda site. http://www.zelda.com/tp I think you click on Gallery and then Movie 2 and it's at about 1:50. (you might have to wait for Midna to shut up first, though). And I didn't see a bomb arrow anywhere in the video. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) True. Plus, the magic meter was going to be in TP.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) It's a bomb arrow. Watch the video closely at about 0:08 to 0:12: Right at 0:09 he uses the second bomb arrow which flashes red to kill him. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEwbAQWuL2s ::[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Other games should we mention games we're you can make fire arropws by shooting through a torch like Link to the Past and Four Swords Adventure? Oni Link 19:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :We could. It does say in the first paragraph that you can do that in various games though. The regular arrow page doesn't mention it at all. Since the regular arrow is the item you're using is said games, the through the torch technique should probably be mention in the game subsections on the arrow page.--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) In the mentioned games the fire arrows cant be obtained at all besides lighting arrows on fire and lighting arrows on fire is necessary at some point in both games i think. Oni Link 09:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Required I feel like I asked this earlier, but I can't find it anywhere. Are Fire Arrows necessary to beat the game? Something about a torch in the Shadow room of Ganon's Castle I believe, that can't be lit with Din's Fire, a regular arrow shooting through flame, or a combo of the former followed by the latter?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they are. I can remember from a Skype call with Minish this past summer where I was in Ganon's Castle and there was like, some thing on the ceiling and I couldn't hit it with Din's Fire due to it being too high. That was OoT3D though. – Jäzz '' 04:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I clearly remember beating the original version of the game without Fire Arrows on my first playthrough. I seem to be one of the few people who pulled it off, though -- the angle for firing an arrow through that torch flame was extremely difficult to find. From that, I surmise that the intent was to have players use the Fire Arrows. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnWwvV_lIeg#t=9m07s There is no torch there, provided this is the part you are talking about. I'm also quite sure you can't use Din's Fire because I distinctly remember running out of both magic and arrows at this point on my very first playthough Oni Link 10:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) they are necessary, at least for the original and virtual console versions. [[User:KingGoku|'King']][[User talk:KingGoku|'Goku']] 13:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :If the room Oni showed is all there is, then all they do is reveal an invisible pathway (I assume that was revealing it and not creating it entirely), which means they are just as necessary as the Lens of Truth; you'd be kind of crazy to try it without them, but it is technically possible. If this is the case, then it would warrant a mention, just like the Lens of Truth page says that they're ''technically not absolutely necessary.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I think the switch does create the pathway. He has to start over and accidently runs out over the edge only getting back with the Hover Boots (though it is possible he missed the path entirely). I think it's need someone to check. I'm a lot more use to Master Quest (which is why I can;t remember outright) and in that it's quite a common feature to create those white blocks using switches. I think we should also state here that determining wether or not something is required excludes most big glitch tecniques as it's possible to skip half the items in the game by playing the right way. Oni Link 15:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking about the room Oni showed. In all of my OoT playthroughs, I have never once used the Fire Arrows in that room. Heck, it never occurred to me that I could try lighting that torch. You can use the Longshot to clear that chasm. Basically, I always grapple to the chest, then to the torch, then to the Like-Like. The room I was referring to is one of the ones where you need a Bombchu to hit a crystal switch in the Spirit section, where there is indeed a torch you can use to light up an arrow after you fire it. Of course, the person who made this video used a fire arrow, but it is not necessary. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Addendum: Per what Oni said in his most recent response, I agree that we should say that players are required to get the fire arrows, but that it is possible to beat the game without them through sequence breaking (since everything I did was not really a glitch, but in all likelihood was was not what the level designers expected me to do). Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I suppose that seems possible, I just never would have considered doing that since Fire Arrows seems so obvious. Also would make sense to use Din's Fire after hookshotting to the torch if hookshotting the like like would be considered too out of design. I also think I use the torch method for the Spirit Room too (again, much more familiar with Master Quest) since the Shadow Room is the only time that has ever screamed to me "use fire arrows." Looking at the evidence ti seems likely that these are legit ways to finish the game without the fire arrows or excessive hacking. Oni Link 20:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :If a Longshot > Din's Fire > Longshot approach works, that doesn't sound like and inherently sequence breaking approaches to me, and I could even believe the Like Like thing was known to the designers. If not, then the designers got kind of lazy, because they're usually really good about preventing sequence breaking when it comes to normal means like Longshoting. Also, requiring an item in only one or two rooms, both of which are several dungeons after you can initially get the item, seems uncharacteristic of Zelda design at the time, especially given that the Fire Arrows are kind of off the beaten path. Think of the confusion/backtracking they'd be putting a player though if they did miss the fire arrows and there really was no other way through. At the moment I'm inclined to think that the designers meant for the room to be passable with or without Fire Arrows. It's been ages since I've played OoT though so I'm not the top authority on these rooms by any means.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :You have a point there. Perhaps what is more likely is that the developers intended the Fire Arrows to make things much easier for players in these cases, but allowed for more convoluted solutions if players failed to find the Fire Arrows. So, as for the article, let's say that Fire Arrows may simplify progress in certain situations, but are not strictly required to beat the game. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC)